Silence Is Its Own Secret
by Kriftonucci
Summary: Simple crackfic. Ferb can't help but recall a traumatizing event in his life that left him, if not scarred, existentially skeptic.


Silence Is Its Own Secret

By Ten Black Roses

"I can do no wrong, for I do not know what it is" -Satan

--

It could only be deemed as a normal day in the Flynns' house. Not much could go on since summer has been going on. The same could be said for concern in Phineas' case, he who could never stay still when it came to finding something to do.

Ferb, however, was well adapted to this kind of situation as he just lied on a tree reading a book which was a psychological thriller. For him, it didn't matter if Phineas wanted him to join in on whatever scheme he had in mind. Just as long as it took his mind out of thinking up if Phineas was ever going to wonder why he was so quiet.

That very day was when Phineas chose to ask Ferb that question. Only because he found it hard to even try to mimic Ferb by reading his own book next to him. Nothing much, just the adventures of Mark Twain was his preferred choice. He read only for ten minutes.

Afterwards he put the book down to help him reflect better. Questions were easy to ask, but difficult to answer. Especially in Ferb's case, whom most of the time, he's responded through any gesture distinguishable. While unacceptably knowing at the same time it was not enough.

While he looked down, Phineas really got into pondering. His comfort when sitting on the humidly arid grass was almost enough to distract him. Every day was almost the same, with the exception for an alternate hobby as planned for the next day.

He really almost believed he wasn't sure if he was finally ready to ask the question. Had it not been for what he heard next.

"Is everything all right, Phineas?"

How ironic must it have been for Ferb to ask him something like that? Not mainly because he was the one who was supposed to be interrogated, but because Ferb, as himself, never asked someone before. Phineas turned his head to see Ferb was all without a doubt looking at him. Not something he normally did.

Phineas was clearly determined to avoid hesitating if it meant finally going through with this. It was either that, or proceed with having Ferb stare at him until he lost his opportunity. So that was why Phineas looked at Ferb right before asking.

"Oh no, everything's fine, I'm just wondering…"

Phineas for a split second made the unlikely decision to look away. Hesitation was almost trying to strangle him for a second there. But it didn't have to, all he had to do was think "it's just a question, I'll survive". So then, Phineas took a quick catch of breath before finally spilling it.

"…why are you always so quiet?"

There it was. Phineas couldn't tell himself it didn't sound like he wanted, when it actually sounded better than he expected. What Phineas didn't know while looking at Ferb was how this question affected Ferb every time someone asked him.

"So, are you going to answer anytime soon?" Phineas asked, after ten seconds.

It was no use. Ferb only stood there like a tree, staring out into empty space. The fact that this was sufficiently customary in Ferb's case did not serve as a perfect excuse for him to ignore Phineas' question.

But truthfully, Ferb paid all the attention to that question. Enough to have it drive his mind back in time, to a point where the past seem to work as reruns.

His memory.

(One year ago)

There was no other way of putting it. The night had been misshapen to retain the appearance of an infinite abode of insignificance. Whether it was seen outside the window or outside the house, it made little difference. Especially for Ferb who stood there looking out through it.

He was expecting as though it would rain or something. The idea of what could move around at this time through the shallow external saddened Ferb quite a bit.

It only made him realize what a shame it was that he could never walk outside and experience the mysteriously interesting splendor that the night might bring him.

It wasn't abnormal, but mostly different that someone like him preferred more of the night than the day. This he thought as he lied on his bed like he was ready to sleep.

He could stare at the ceiling until he fell asleep for all he could care. But as he continued, something interrupted him.

A noise of some sort, or maybe it was mostly a presence. This was true when he looked to his right.

Two odd in form creatures stood next to him.

The first one took the form of some mutant rabbit, which had the skeletal shape of a human. His ears were partially melted while his eyes, apart from their lack of pupils, popped out of his bare skull. The scariest feature could have been his lack of a lower jaw and an upper lip, which revealed his perturbing deformed teeth.

The second looked mainly like a headless man with gold and blue armor. He held a vertically upright stick that had a mask attached to the top, which almost swayed out the fact that he was indeed headless.

There they stood there. Even if no one could tell if they had facial features or not, they didn't seem to care either way upon seeing how surprised Ferb was at the moment. Or better yet shocked as he didn't move, but just proceeded on glaring at them.

"Greetings, Ferb. Are you well?" Asked the giant rabbit.

Ferb nodded as his petrifaction disallowed him to speak.

"I thought it wouldn't matter for you humans to tell the truth, but as usual, it's highly disappointing that assumptions such as that one turn out to be true." Replied the man, when to Ferb's surprise, he noticed that the man talked through the mask as though it was an eyeless face.

"A shame indeed, nevertheless, it's only natural for him because he's a human" The rabbit added.

"It's like the basis of any possible mistake imaginable, packed up in flesh. You're right, how fascinating they really are" Said the man.

Ferb was afraid of these two beings. But he knew if they wanted to kill him, they would have done it by now. Or at least not yet.

"Who are you two?" Ferb asked.

"Who are we you ask? Questions like those would require all the information of the universe to answer." Replied the man slowly.

"But if the universe did, as so much as you humans have illicitly convinced yourselves to think, exist, then we wouldn't be right in front of you at this counting".

Ferb didn't know by now if he was to be scared or confused. All he did was sitting up straight once the fear left him. Not enough to allow him to ask one more question.

"So are any of you going to do something bad to me?" Asked Ferb.

"Naturally, it's not within our jurisdiction to take pity for your life, whether we want it to stay or rot out of existence." The rabbit said.

"However, we will be able to sympathize enough to actually take even the smallest of conceit in your accomplishment of managing to somehow consent your visualization of us" The man added.

That part was one Ferb actually managed to understand.

"Does that mean I'm the only one who can see you?" Ferb asked.

"No. It means you are one of the few in your planet who have managed to obtain a certain model of revelation that of which can no longer be compromised through a human's brain" The man replied.

"What does that mean? Why not?" Ferb continued to ask. By now, he was sitting on his bed mostly intrigued.

"Every human, since the day it appeared, has evolved out of knowing better why it has, in fact, succeeded in creating ideas they believed could never be plausible to others who see it as something the assumed it to be from the beginning: different." The rabbit began.

"Only one person, by the name of Sigmund Freud, has managed to collaborate with our beliefs and actually create something. He has done more than pierce through the boulder humans call a subconscious through the art of psychology. No, he has done much more"

The rabbit walked back towards Ferb's mirror. Once he stopped, the rabbit placed his hand on the mirror, and ineffably took hold of the reflection design as though it were a blanket of some sort. Something which by the way Ferb did not see coming.

"It's not so hard, even for you, to take into value. Let me show you as it is the best way people have adapted themselves to understand" Said the rabbit as he walked back towards Ferb.

"It's never that easy, is it?" The man asked, in which his mask distorts almost impossibly to an extent it could only occur to a mask and not any human face.

The rabbit, which still held the blanket that of which once was the mirror's reflection opened his hands forward. They were cupped together, until he separated them, allowing the article that which once was a blanket to reveal it to be a diminutive floating ball that looked like the earth.

"See this? This is the frivolous biosphere where life has managed to take its course into developing so many things they thought either destroyed or saved their planet, little by little."

Ferb could say he was impressed. Yet by now, he knew it would mean little to either beings if he said so.

"The only factual idea that you humans have managed to conceive and whereas was smart enough to consider contradicting was this one: No human is the same."

After saying this, the earth the rabbit held floating quickly morphed into a person's face.

"Everyone may have a point of view, but in pure certainty, they're not a liable difference between humans and any other animals."

The rabbit found a unique scare tactic for Ferb as the man's head grew razor-sharp teeth, and roared like an ape.

"In fact, humans are probably the most aggressive animals there exist, when their life stops, all they ever cared about were themselves, trying to find a way to satisfy no one else. Going to the extent of even killing"

At the last word the rabbit uttered, the man's face sulked in painful dejection as its skin slowly melted out the layers of its flesh, slowly until it became a skull.

Ferb was horrified enough to strongly desire the ease that brought him after replying.

"That's not true! Humans aren't ALL greedy! What makes you so sure everyone is what you're expecting them to be?"

Of course Ferb had prepared himself for the worse. What he didn't prepare himself for, though, was the unexpected.

The floating skull, from that identical point morphed into a familiar face: a man with a short mustache, nearly squinty eyes and a green captain's had which held a swastika.

"It only takes the life of one to end that of millions of others" Said the man, slowly as he and the rabbit always did.

Ferb didn't know how to reply anymore.

"Which is why YOU are the only one who is able to see us" Said the man.

"Humans have a way of thinking. Or more accurately, they've tailored themselves to get used to that painful method commonly known as rational thought. If anyone knew better, rational thought is really nothing more than a synonym for denial"

"That doesn't make any sense" Ferb replied.

"If you think that, then you're proving his point" The rabbit responded. Right there, the head that was Hitler's now formed into Ferb's own.

"But if that's real, then why can I STILL see you two? WHY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY-"

Ferb had his eyes closed as he yelled at himself. When he opened them, the two imaginary beings had vanished. All this seemed to cause was turmoil in Ferb's patience. Patience that was calmed down when he heard both voices speak to him the exact same thing.

"Don't tell them anything, the secret will keep you alive"

This phrase, although surprising, sounded firm to him. Ferb knew well no one would believe him even if he tried. After all, some things were better left unsaid.

Even if said things were indisputably essential for any human life.

(Today)

Ferb continued in his state of stationary motion. Right up until the last second of the memory was done, in which his eyes blinked, and they directed their attention onto Phineas.

"All right Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb looked to see Phineas was now sitting down while lying on a tree, reading Ferb's psychological thriller. With that said, Ferb shrugged in response.

"So, what happened there? Did my question take you off to something old?" Phineas asked.

Ferb knew he had neglected Phineas' question. Yet now he didn't know if it was still a good idea in continuing to do so.

"Just answer me this then: did it remind you of anything?" Phineas interrupted.

That's all Ferb needed to hear. After remembering something mysteriously unnerving, he didn't want to be pressured in any way anymore. All he wanted was to end this conversation. Just like any other predictable day that ended for the both of them, this happened in less than one simple phrase:

"Yes it did"

--

**All right, I finished this! And thank goodness. I've been in an angsty mood for quite a while now. Hopefully this ought to release a fair amount. And if not, oh well, goodnight everybody!**


End file.
